This Well Has Run Dry
by VerySimple
Summary: Zig had every reason to run away written down somewhere. But on this trip, his reasons to stay outweigh the reasons to leave, but instead of weighing him down... they run with him. Or, in short, Zig runs away and Tori, Maya, Tristan, and Campbell get roped into his scheme someway somehow. Zori and Camaya are the main ships here. Warning: sibling rescue squad awesomeness is a go.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

* * *

It was 3:09 AM. At 3:09 AM, everything changed. Zig Novak's tired and drunk mother had just gone to bed at 2:49 AM. Once she closed the door behind him, Zig Novak whipped out his cell phone to call his girlfriend Tori Santamaria. She answered groggily at 2:50 AM, like anyone else would, and he blurted out that there was something he needed to tell her but... in person. So he hung up at 2: 55 AM. And he knew he'd find the door open when he came to her house at 3:08 AM.

"I'm running away." was all he said when she answered the door before Tori put her hands over her mouth and stifled her scream.

* * *

"Where are you running to?" Tori said quietly, even though her parent's weren't even home tonight. They went to her cousin Tami's wedding in Ontario for the weekend and she promised she'd hold down the fort till then and they let her have a couple of non-Zig friend sleepover, aka Maya or Tristan. "What the hell are you running from?"

"Pennsylvania." Zig answered her, as sure as anything and ignoring her last question.

Tori scoffed. "And why there? Zig! We live in Toronto. Which means Canada, not America."

"...My dad lives there." Zig whispered and Tori's face softened and she nodded.

"Oh." was the only response she found suitable at the moment. She rubbed her hand on his back. "But sweetie..."

"No buts, Tori! Look, I've been saving up for this ever since sophomore year! Every penny I ever made went into this trip, and this summer I plan to take it."

"But, Zig...we only have our learner's permits and no one we know can or would drive us all the way to Pennslyvania."

Zig opened his mouth to retaliate when he realized what she said. "We...? What do you mean we?"

"If you think I'm going to leave you alone on a big adventure like this, you're out of your mind Novak."

A sudden scuffle came from upstairs and Tori gasped. She had forgotten all about Tristan and Maya. The two in question rose from their crouching position and looked like they just heard the most legendary thing since Barney Stinson. Maya was the first to speak up.

"What's going on?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Beside her, Tristan scoffed, much like Tori did.

"You're not going to run away." Tristan hissed, more to Tori than anything else. "I need you this summer. And your parents would kill you and... and... you just can't okay?" He hurried down the stairs and folded Tori into a big hug. Tori sank into it, sighing.

"He can't go alone." she whispered into his chest. Tristan still managed to hear her. Maya and Zig exchanged troubled looks.

"I'll go with you." he answered and Tori shook her head no repeatedly at his proposal.

"Please, Tori! Either I go with you or... or... I'll tell your parents right now. I don't care if mine kill me, I'm not letting you go around the world without me yet. I'm not that ready to let go." Tristan said and Tori gasped, leaning back to glare at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Tori whispered and Tristan shrugged.

"You're right. But I'm still coming..."

"You guys! You don't have a car or a license and Zig can't have that much money for something like this and... and... this is just crazy, I can't-" Maya said but then Tori gasped, interrupting her mid-rant.

"We don't have a car but I know someone who does..." Tori beamed up at Maya who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she groaned.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Cam whispered. It was the middle of the night, he thought something really bad happened to Maya or something. But no, something worse happened... she lost her damn mind. He was not, repeat not, going to drive three other people in the middle of the night for her friend and bandmate to meet his father in Pennsylvania, for whatever reason he had. Maya better be joking.

"I knew you would say no!" Maya answered, like she was relieved he did. "I'm glad you have common sense."

"Well, tell him goodbye then. You need to pack." Tristan's voice took control of the conversation. Cam's heart stopped as he sat up in bed.

"Wait, you're still going? Maya, I can't let you go! I'd die if something happened to you." Campbell whispered into the phone. He could pratically hear the indecieveness radiating off his girlfriend. She swallowed before she answered but he interrupted her anyways.

"I'll be at Tori's house in five minutes."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah... I love you too."

* * *

At 3:30 AM, Campbell Saunders found himself driving his girlfriend Maya Matlin, her friend Tori Santamaria, her best friend Tristan Milligan, and her boyfriend Zig Novak to the train station. But by the time they got there, everyone was asleep. So he parked somewhere close and waited until morning.

At 3:30 AM, you aren't really thinking about how much your life was about to change. Especially when your girlfriend is sleeping on your shoulder and it's kind of uncomfortable but she just looks so pretty, even when you were dead tired.

That's why when he woke up two hours later, he really didn't grasp how much one trip could change a life.

* * *

**AN: Well, here we are. Now, I've never ran away from home and I don't know the deal that is going from Toronto to New York or something but, I do know a little something about runaway movies, books, episodes, and the actual running away process. This may not seem realistic but this is just a prologue, so it doesn't have to be.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Tori and Tristan unloaded the bags from Cam's car as the owner sat Maya on the hood, wrapping his arms around her and not letting her go. Zig went to the ticket stand with the money.

"You can't go without both your parents being present. You're only 17. Zig and Tori are 18, let them go." Cam said, trying to dissuade Maya from leaving on such as risky trip. Maya sighed and lifted up a paper. It was a copy of something Zig gave them all. On it was a mother's signature and a bunch of words he didn't care to read about by now.

"Tori and I were going to have Tristan and her dress like my parents but... Zig's had this all planned out." Maya whispred. "She had her sign it when she was drunk one night. Just in case we need it. But that's only if I'm travelling alone. I'm not."

"You're all going to pretend to all be siblings?" Cam doubted. Maya rolled her eyes and shoved him gently.

"No." Maya whispered. Placing her hand on his face, Maya gave him a wavering smile. "I'm going to miss you. But you know, we're going to have to get used to goodbyes if you're going to be in the NHL."

Cam shook his head and she hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his arm. "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

* * *

"Zig, aren't you scared to run away?" Tori asked when he came back. She knew Maya was scared of running even though she wasn't even the one running. The way she held on to Campbell clearly proved it. In her heart, Tori knew that she was also terrified. But if she showed that, then she knew that he'd send her back home. Tori wasn't going to leave her emotionally unstable boyfriend in America for too long.

Besides, it wasn't like her parents cared. She was 18, practically an adult, and boy did they treat her like one. They barely talked to her like she was one too. They didn't even want to take her to that stupid wedding, even though she didn't even want to go to that stupid wedding but it would have been nice if they asked instead of excluding her from every decision they make together like she was already out of the house.

Well, if they wanted to exclude her... then she'd exclude them from this decision and she could see how they felt about it. Zig handed her a ticket, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"I'm terrified of running away, actually." Zig admitted lowly. "I'm scared my mom will pick up the bottle even more so... scared that Damon won't take care of her like he promised... scared that my mom will actually put the bottle down and try to find me... scared that she might never want to see me again..."

"Then don't do it!" Tori grabbed his other hand and rubbed it. "Stay here. We can go next year, when we're graduating. I know Tristan is internally wetting himself right now and he's going to New York no matter what next year and Pennslyvania is like right there. We'll be fine."

"I don't know if my dad'll be staying there next year Tori." Zig stated. "He moves around a lot, okay? And I need to do this, I need to see him before I graduate. I can't not do this. I've been planning this since I was twelve. You can-"

"Don't you dare." Tori shook her head and hugged him tightly. She didn't want him out of her sight.

* * *

Tristan sighed at the embracing couples around him. There it was. He was going to be forever alone on this trip. Well, if Cam doesn't go, he and Maya will be but Maya would be so busy missing him that it wouldn't even matter. He wouldn't even matter.

Maybe this is why he wanted to get to New York next year. Maybe this is why he was running away with Zig. To find something, to find anything that could make him feel half as worthwhile as Maya and Tori do when they're with their boyfriends. Mr. Perfect... he was out there somewhere... just not where he was.

Sure, he was definitely coming back. And yeah, his parents were going to worry. But he didn't care. Owen was on their minds full-time now. Owen's doing great in training for the NHL? Did you know Owen's been drafted to the New Jersey Devils or whatever? Did you know that Owen just saw Anya at a game last night, Tristan? Oh, I hope they do rekindle their little romance she was such a nice girl for him and blah blah blah Owen.

Tristan gets it, Owen was their firstborn and it wasn't like his life wasn't going great right about now. It was. And it was nice to talk about people who's lives are going great, especially when it's your son. It's just that he had hoped that when Owen left, his parents would still give him equal attention, or hell even more. But he was placed on the backburner, simply because he was there and Owen was not.

Well now they both weren't.

"You guys, we're going to get arrested for PDA and sleeping in a car if we don't hurry up." Tristan sang. "Does everyone have their thingies? Their little passport whatevers? Come on, this could be the start of something big."

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye." Maya stated, lightly raising her head from his chest. It was getting harder and harder to pull away with each second that passed. Her heart felt like a time bomb and she was scared of what would happen if it exploded. "I have to go."

"Please don't..." Cam sounded like he was begging and that just made her heart feel worse. Maya's eyes were beginning to prick with tears that she knew she could never let fall, not until she was alone or something. But he could see them in her eyes, she knew he could.

"Hey Cam." Zig interrupted their moment. Maya wiped at her eyes discreetly as Zig handed him something. When her eyes cleared. Maya saw it was a ticket and gasped. Cam gave her a look of astonishment and then looked back to Zig, who had already grabbed his girlfriend and her bags and headed to the station. Tristan followed suit. Maya and Cam were frozen to the ground and looked at each other.

"Guys, come on! We have to go like now!" Tori shouted, ushering them away.

* * *

"No one's picking up at Tori's house." Mrs. Milligan whispered. "Maya's phone is off. Robert! Our baby's missing!"

**AN: Okay, Tori is 18 and heading into senior year (she did fail grade 4 remember?). Zig is 18 and heading into senior year also because I imagine he has one of those birthdays. Maya and Tristan are 17 and heading into senior year, and Cam graduated already and is going into intense training for the NHL soon.**


End file.
